New Officer
by bondgirl007
Summary: Starfleet assigns a new Officer to the Enterprise and Malcolm's a bit surprised to see her. AU. Trip is still alive. Please Read and Review


**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Enterprise or Star Trek worlds, because if I did it would not have ended. I only own the ideas in this story and Commander Kayley Cooper and any other characters you don't recognize. **

**Also - Thanks to my twin sister who betaed this story.**

This story is AU. The Season Finale never happened. Trip is still alive.

New Officer

Chapter 1 - New Girl

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stood in attention at the docking port. He was standing next to Trip and Hoshi, and Travis was on Hoshi's other side while T'pol and Captain Archer were on the other side of Trip. The reason they were standing there was because Starfleet was assigning a new officer to serve as a councilor/first officer. This new officer had good reports from all of their previous captains and bosses and was supposed to be able to do all the things the bridge officers did and did it just as well as they did it. The only thing the captain had told them was the new officer's name, which was Commander Cooper.

They had just finished docking with the Admiral's ship and the doors between the two vessels opened. Admiral Gardner was standing there with several people behind him.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Admiral," said Captain Archer. "I believe you know my officers," he said and looked in their direction.

"Thank you Captain," Admiral Gardner said, "and may I introduce your new Councilor, Commander Kayley Cooper." He stepped to the side and a young woman, no older then 19 stepped forward. Inwardly Malcolm gasped. She had grown up so much since the last time he had seen her. He couldn't believe she had become a councilor, she was much better with weapons. Trip almost thought it was a joke.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Commander," Captain Archer said smiling. He was a little surprised himself, that a woman this young was capable of doing the work his officers could do. She looked so familiar, like he had met her before. "May I introduce Science Officer Commander T'Pol, Head of Engineering Commander Charles Tucker the Third, Head of Security and Armory Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Communications Officer Ensign Hoshi Sato, and Helmsman Ensign Travis Mayweather." As he said each of their names they nodded and she did the same.

Shortly thereafter the admiral left and Miss Cooper stood with her new captain and bridge officers. The captain had suggested that they all dine together so they could get to know her, so they were headed towards the Captain's mess hall. After they got seated and were waiting for their food, Captain Archer asked her some questions.

"So, Miss Cooper, can you tell me where you have worked before?" Captain Archer started.

"Well," Kayley said, "I worked aboard the Columbia for a few weeks in the Armory, I was the Admiral's assistant for a couple of months and I served on a Vulcan Science Vessel for roughly over 1 year." Almost all the bridge officers were staring at her with an open mouth, except T'Pol who was doing the Vulcan equivalent of staring.

"I'm sorry if this sounds a bit rude, but how old are you?" Commander Tucker was really starting to think that this was a joke. He knew of no girl that looked this young that had been personal assistant to the Admiral. Actually, now that he thought about it, she was the girl that came in to give the Admiral PADS to sign when they had a meeting with the Admiral one time. She looked pretty confident too.

Drat! Kayley was hoping that they would have got her personal info. before she got here, but it obviously hadn't. "I turned 19 last month, Commander, and it was not an offensive question to ask." She hoped that she would at least get to talk to Malcolm after dinner. He hadn't really changed since the last time she saw him. 'I wonder if he still remembers me from 4 years ago,' she thought. 'At least I know one person on this entire ship.'

The rest of dinner went without consequence. They pretty much told her about the rest of the ship and told the schedule she would go by. Malcolm volunteered to show her the rest of the ship and the rest of the bridge crew stayed to chat more.

"Kayley, I can't believe that you are here. You have grown up so much since the last time I saw you." Malcolm hadn't felt this comfortable since he was back on Earth working for Starfleet Intelligence Agency (SIA). Malcolm had known Kayley since she was 15. She had also worked for the SIA and they had gone on many missions together. She was like a daughter to him.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you remember me. At least I know 1 person on this starship." Kayley was happy. It had taken a whole lot of self control to not give him a hug when she got off the Admiral's ship. Kayley had missed him. He was like a father to her. She could talk to him about almost anything, well almost anything a daughter would talk to her father about. "Malcolm, if you don't mind, I would really just like to find where my quarters are. I'm really tired. And I get to be on the bridge bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Of course Kayley. Your quarters are right next to mine and Commander Tucker's." Malcolm said this as they turned the corner to the hallway they were staying on. He walked down to her door typed in the access code and let her in. "Is there anything else that you need Kayley?"

"No, I think that I am good. Thank you Malcolm." Just then, the Comm. Panel beeped. "Come In," Kayley said. Captain Archer walked in.

"I hope that you are settled in Miss Cooper?" Captain Archer asked with a slight smile. He turned to Lieutenant Reed. "Lieutenant, when are you going to test her marksmanship? I was really hoping to see her shoot a phase pistol." Before The Lieutenant could answer Kayley answered for him.

"Actually, if you don't mind Lieutenant, I would like to take my test right now." Kayley was very good with a phase pistol.

"Alright, Commander, Captain, if you will follow me to the Armory, I will have the Commander take the test." Malcolm knew she would do well but he wondered if the captain would suspect anything if she got marks as high as he did.

They proceeded down to the Armory and along the way Commander Tucker ended up going with them. When they got to the Armory, Lieutenant Reed pulled Kayley over to talk to her about with phase pistols she would be shooting with and Trip talked with Captain Archer.

"Cap'n, if this day goes any more bizarre, I would bet that she can shoot as well if not better than Malcolm. I read her file. She is very impressive." Trip wondered if Malcolm knew Kayley from somewhere else. He could have swore that he overheard him call he Kayley and it was only her first day here. It took Trip a long time to get Malcolm to call him by his nick name. He was kinda smiling while he was talking to her, the way a father smiles at his child when they are happy with them.

"Miss Cooper, are you ready to start the exercise." This was more an announcement to Trip and the Captain then it was a question to Kayley. She said she was ready and Malcolm started the exercise. She hit each and every target that was in the exercise. Once again, when she turned to look at the Captain and Commander Tucker, they were starring with there mouths wide open.

"I be damned, Cap'n. She shoots as good as Malcolm." Trip said this on the way back from the Armory with Captain. "Cap'n, she's like his daughter." By now they had reached the Captain's Cabin and the captain had invited Trip in to watch some water polo.

Jon wanted Trip's honest opinion for something. Jon had noticed that the Lieutenant was less tense around Kayley and she did make him lighten up a little. "Trip, I don't know if it is just me, but Malcolm seemed to be less tense and lighten up a little when Kayley was around. Almost like they already knew each other before she came aboard today, like she is his daughter. I mean it's not a bad thing; actually, it's a good thing, but I just want to know that I'm not the only person seeing that."

Trip nodded in agreement. She was really nice and seemed to know what she was doing whenever she was doing anything. It would be good to have her on board. She had a professional side and a fun side. 'It will be very interesting tomorrow when she goes on duty,' Trip thought, 'Maybe she can help me out with the warp drive and plasma injectors tomorrow.'

'Thank You Lord,' Kayley thought while smiling, 'I made it through the day. YES! I am soooo happy that Malcolm is serving on this ship. I would be very lonely if he wasn't here. I can't wait till tomorrow when I get to really start working on Enterprise.' Kayley was very tired, so after she changed into clothes she could sleep in and washed her face and unpacked a little, Kayley laid down and sleep over took her very easily.

After talking with Kayley about her scores and putting away the items required in the training exercise, Malcolm Reed returned to his quarters. He was very happy that Kayley was on this ship. He was trying to remember the first time he met her and what his life was like before he was on Enterprise, when he was still in the SIA.

End Chapter 1

**The next chapter will be a flashback into what Lt. Reeds life was like when he was in the SIA. **

**Please Read and Review. This is my first Fan fiction story, so tell me what you like and what you don't. Thank you so much.**

**bondgirl007**


End file.
